With the rapid development of display technologies, touch screen panels have been widely applied in people's daily lives. Generally, according to structures, touch screen panels may be classified as: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels. A touch panel and a liquid crystal display, which are produced separately in advance, are combined to form a liquid crystal display panel with a touch function, so that an add-on mode touch panel is obtained. Add-on mode touch panels have disadvantages such as high production cost, low transparency, and big assembly thickness. An in-cell touch panel comprises touch electrodes of a touch panel within a liquid crystal display panel, and it has reduced thickness of the assembly and greatly decreased production cost for the touch panel, which characteristics favor panel manufacturers.
Generally, an in-cell touch panel utilizes the principle of mutual capacitance and self capacitance to implement detection of a position where a finger touches. Generally, the pattern of touch electrodes is added in the touch panel. In order to avoid mutual interference between touch signals applied by the touch electrodes and normal display signals in the touch panel, a touch function and a display function are generally driven in a time division manner. In this case, however, a time period for touching and a time period for displaying in one frame are relatively short. Because the time period is not sufficient in the time division manner when a high resolution display is required, various display problems and touch problems appear.